His Heart Needs a Second Chance
by 3MPR3SS
Summary: Hi, new author here, so let's call this my first SasuSaku fanfic..This takes place after the war. Sasuke has returned to the leaf village, he is not quite sure of his feelings towards Sakura and is finding it difficult to find it in him. So the pairings are minor NaruHina and Major SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **So yeah, this is my first fan fiction to be honest, so read enjoy and help me out here if you can.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters in the series.**

* * *

It was a warm afternoon in the Leaf Village; the sun was being smothered by a beautiful orange sky. The village had almost finished being rebuilt; the villagers were working hard to make Konoha, Konoha again and Naruto was back to his old self, eating Ichiraku ramen, well this time he was with Sasuke, his best friend. Naruto had almost finished eating his bowl, as for the raven haired boy, he hadn't touched his food ever since it was served.

"Sasuke, if you're not going to eat that, just let me take over for you", Said Naruto with a hyena's grin.

"Naruto, you can always ask if you want another bowl!" Ayame, the brunette said with her hands on her hips.

"Okay, okay I was kidding. Oi Teme, what kind of food do you want? Don't act like a spoilt brat, I'm the one paying for our food so the least you could do is be grateful and eat."

The blonde stared at his best friend waiting for a response but to his dismay, Sasuke kept staring blankly at his bowl of ramen. He was sure the Uchiha wasn't mad at him, their bond had become incredibly stronger. They became as close as brothers after the war.

"You're not hungry?"

"….."

"You should have just said so!"

"….."

"Something bothering you teme?"

"Hn", Phew, what felt like a hundred years waiting for that one single 'Hn'.

"Come on teme, let it all out0. Or am I not supposed to know?"

"Not here."

* * *

~SAKURA~

"That's enough for today Sakura; I'll take on from here. The patients seem to be doing well." Tsunade said with a worried look.

"Okay, Tsunade-sama." The girl replied in a weary tone, too tired to argue, as she dismissed the green chakra from her hands and moved her hands away from the arm of the patient she was treating.

"You have been working ever since the battle was over, most of the patients are fine now and I thank you for all your effort. But right now, you need to take a break for until you feel better."

"I'm fine Tsunade-sama, I'll be back tomorrow."

"No you will not be, go take a break, your job is almost done, most of the patients have returned to their homes. There is only a few left."

"Okay, Good Night." The pinkette said making her way out of the room.

"Good night", Tsunade replied smiling sweetly at how hard working Sakura had become and how much the girl had changed.

The moon was full and the sky was clear with stars all over. Beautiful nights like this made her think of those two, the ones she could never forget, and her sensei, he was like her father and Tsunade was like her mother. Nights like this reminded her of those missions they used to be on as Team 7. Nights like this reminded her of the night _**he**_ left her lying on that bench. Those were all sweet and painful memories but now their long lost teammate was back, and nothing in this whole world could drive him away again.

* * *

~NARUTO AND SASUKE~

"Okay Sasuke, don't open your eyes just yet", the blonde said excitedly grinning.

There was a long silence and all you could hear was the two boys' footsteps. Sasuke didn't bother to ask where they were going or why he had to close his eyes. All he wanted to do was talk but it ended up with him having to close his eyes and have Naruto hold his hand.

Finally they came to a stop.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now!"

"Hn.."

As the boy opened his eyes, a few metres in front of him were three huge round logs nailed into an area of mostly grass that had a few soil patches.

"Sasuke! You remember this place?" The adorable blonde asked cheerfully.

"Hn", yes, this was the place where they earned their sensei's respect and loyalty. This was where they had their first test, the bell test.

"So yeah, let's talk, what was bothering you?" The blonde asked as he sat down and leaned on the log in the middle.

"Tomorrow, it's late",

"Eeeh Teme! It's not like someone's waiting for you!" Naruto screeched. Sasuke sighed at his pestering.

"What do you plan on doing, now that the war is over?" The Uchiha asked.

"I'm going to be Hokage!" Naruto said excitedly, "how about you?"

"Revive my clan", Sasuke replied, "Apart from becoming Hokage?"

"What's with all the questions Teme? You want to become Hokage also?"

"No dobe, the villagers trust you more than me, I can't become Hokage."

"What's bothering you teme? You haven't said anything about that."

"Forget it.." The blonde gave him a bratty pout.

"You haven't talked much to Sakura-Chan lately", Naruto said, his tone sounding more serious. The raven haired boy made his way to sit by the log on the blonde's right and leaned on it as he gave the blonde a blank stare.

"Sasuke.."

"Am I expected to?" Sasuke asked in annoyance.

"I don't know about you, but I spent almost four straight years chasing after you, because I promised Sakura I would bring you back. That promise has existed between us as long as I knew she still loved you. I also wanted to bring you back on my own will. Now that you're back, even if you can't see it now, she's still in love with you"

"She can't love someone like me. She attempted to kill me which ended up the other way around."

"Sasuke, she only did that because the more and more notorious you became, the more and more it broke her heart. You're not the type of guy who shows his feelings. But even to the point where they said you were to be announced a rogue ninja and you were to be hunted and killed, she still loved you. And all those fan girls who used to go crazy over you. They all gave up. People like Ino and the others. They gave up on you. Do her feelings mean anything to you? Anything at all?", Sasuke tried to act calm and un-moved but he couldn't lie to himself that he would have flinched if Naruto didn't mind.

"Dobe don't involve yourself in my life",

"I never lie when it comes to love, I'm telling the truth!"

"Then you're saying she's not another one of them…" Naruto didn't know whether to take this as a question, or a statement so he replied in silence. Finally his face lit up.

"Hey Teme, you remember the old bridge builder Tazuna?"

"Hn."

"He and Inari wanted to see you, let's go visit them tomorrow. Boy did that Inari grow up."

"Aa" He replied, "They named that bridge the Naruto Bridge".

"Say Sasuke, I must be so famous." The blonde said grinning.

"So we'll be going to the land of waves?"

"Nope, they're here in Konoha, helping us rebuild". Sasuke looked up into the sky. This was obviously going to be a long night. The two boys were reminiscing – well Naruto was the one doing all the talking – and Sasuke would go 'hn' or 'aa' and say something when necessary. And before Naruto knew it he, fell asleep.

* * *

~THE NEXT DAY~

"Aaah! Who the F- Kakashi sensei?" Naruto woke up yelling from shock holding his cheek, "Why did you slap me?!" He pouted angrily as he turned to see Sasuke already wide awake and Kakashi standing in front of him.

"Good Morning Naruto", he said smiling with closed eyes, well you could tell even when he was wearing his mask.

"Good Morning Kakashi-sensei!", he replied already back to his cheerful self, "Me and Sasuke are going to –Aaah..Aaachuu!" Sasuke smirked at his best friend sneezing.

Ironically, his smirking was cut off by his urge to sneeze but he held it back, which was obvious.

"Oh, looks like you two caught a cold", Kakashi said, "Let's just hope Sakura doesn't-".

"Kakashi-sensei! Naruto! Sasuke-kun!", called out a familiar voice running towards their direction from a far distance, interrupting Kakashi's warnings.

"Sakura-chan!" The adorable blonde said excitedly as he jumped to his feet, "Good morn – aachuu!"

"What are you all doing here so early in the morning?" she finally came to a stop.

"Well you see", their sensei tried to cover up but the truth slipped out, "these two boys caught a cold from sleeping out here".

"I bet it was Naruto's idea, wasn't it?" She said in a deadly tone as she rolled up her sleeves.

"S-Sakura-chan, I can exp-", and as usual he got a blow on the head before he got a chance to finish his sentence.

"Come here!" She ordered as she made her way to stand in front of Naruto. Blondie moved forward as Sakura placed her hands on his head and green chakra appeared.

"So, Sakura, you aren't at the hospital?" Kakashi asked, smiling nervously, trying to shake off what had happened a few minutes ago.

"No, Tsunade-sama said to take a break. So I went to visit Ino at the flower shop this morning. After I went looking for Naruto at his apartment but he wasn't there, I went to Ichiraku's but it was the same, my last possibility was training, so I came here and found all three of you."

"How long is your break Sakura-chan? Sasuke and I are going to visit old man Tazuna." Naruto interrupted.

"Well, she wasn't clear but…I heard her say my job was almost done so…"

"Yay! Then you'll come with us?" The blonde exclaimed.

"Okay, you three get along, bye", Kakashi said as he disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

"You're done Naruto, you'll be fine from here on", Sakura said as she took her hands away from his forehead.

"Arigato, Sakura-chan!" he jumped up again. The pinkette around as her eyes met the Uchiha's.

"Sasuke-kun, do you want me to treat your cold?"

"Hn", Sakura took that as a yes and proceeded to walk to his side. For a moment there Sasuke remembered what he and Naruto talked about last night. The Uchiha was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize he was glaring at the woman in front of him. When she noticed this, she hesitated but then shook it off and put her hands on Sasuke's forehead.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled. The medical nin and raven gave him confused looks, "she's looking for me, I can sense her chakra close by.

The blonde was looking out for her and there she was. The cute pearly eyed Hyuga, who was now Naruto's girlfriend walked in.

"Hinata-chan!" He called out waving as he ran towards her.

By then Sasuke had realized he was glaring at Sakura and tried to apologize by trying to pull off a kind look but failed. Sakura on the other hand noticed and smiled back at him.

"N-Naruto-kun", the Hyuga heiress wnt a little pink as Naruto was standing in front of her with both hands on his head.

"Hinata-chan, Good morning", He said as he leaned forward and embraced her.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun", She replied as she hugged him back.

"You look so beautiful today", Hinata blushed at his statement.

"T-Thankyou"

Sasuke looked at the two and smirked, wondering how the dobe managed to get a girlfriend.

Sakura looked at the two and smiled at how adorable they both looked together while Naruto was entertaining Hinata with his plans and stories.

"Okay, you'll be good for now, Sasuke-kun", Sakura said as the green chakra disappeared from her hands. ' and to think these two idiots were the ones who ended the war' She thought to herself glancing back and forth at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hn", He replied, "Arigato, Sakura", He said giving her a very innocent look, like those he used to pull off when he was 7. Sakura smiled at him in return.

"Sakura-chan! Teme! Let's cancel for today", Naruto said, "I have to go meet Hinata-chan's father today for a family meeting."

"M-my apologies for taking Naruto-kun out for today, I-I guess you guys had plans" The cute Hyug apologized, feeling really bad.

"Oh, No, No need to ehh, apologize sweety, family is family", Sakura said nervously.

"Okay, so we'll be going!" Naruto said as he placed one hand around Hinata's hips as they strolled off.

"Bye you guys" Sakura called out to them.

"Bye" Naruto and Hinata said in unison.

"Now what are we going to do since our plans were cancelled for today?" Sakura asked the Uchiha.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So how was that for a first chapter? Give me some tips, new writer here so..hehe. Ummm, so yeah the reviews, dammit I suck at being a author. Be honest with me and tell me to stop putting author's notes if I suck...cuz I think I do...heh so anyways..yeah, till next time. I promise more SasuSaku in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE : Thank you all very much for your reviews :) Here's the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO/NARUTO SHIPPPUDEN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

"Now what are we going to do?" Sakura said when Naruto and Hinata were a safe distance away. The onyx eyed boy stood up and started walking off.

"Ne Sasuke-kun! Where are you going?"

"Come if you want to" Sakura ran after him. She followed him in silence, not sure of where he was going. But damn was that walk so long.

"Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

"Where are we going?" The Uchiha sighed at her curiosity.

"Have you had breakfast?" This was an unusual question for Sasuke Uchiha to ask. "Umm..Yes", Sakura replied. Suddenly she realized, her two Besties didn't eat anything. "Sasuke, you haven't eaten! I'll buy you something" She said as she attempted to grab his wrist, but then retreated.

"I won't die", He replied plainly.

"Yes but if you skip a meal-"

"Sakura, we fought in the war for days and hours, people didn't eat."

"You act so smart!" Luckily Sasuke was walking in front of her that she didn't see him smirk.

"Sakura" She thought she had pissed him off right there.

"Yes" She answered waiting for a 'shut up' or a glare.

"You've become stronger", He said smirking. "Thanks Sasuke-kun", She said blushing lightly. "You have also gotten stronger"

"You defeated Sasori of the red sand?"

"Yeah well, it wasn't only me, his grandmother was there also, Elder Chiyo" Sakura was feeling so good about herself on the inside.

"Hn", He started going more mute as they were walking in public. Sakura felt like a maid standing next to him. She was wearing her blue skirt and the same red top and white shirt with the same old dark brown boots. As for Sasuke, he was wearing the same outfit except he zipped up his coat stopping below his neck just to reveal his face, making him look more slim and removed the purple belt given to him by Orochimaru, now showing only his navy blue shorts that stopped below his knees, this brought out his slim musculine built.

As they were walking through the village, all the women were looking at Sasuke. Noticing how unattractive she looked compared to her team mate, the pinkette, walked slower so she wouldn't mess up his style.

'I'll never be as beautiful as Hinata or Ino or Tenten or Temari. I can't look good around him...' The cherry blossom thought to herself already getting misty eyes. The Raven haired boy was walking ahead then realized what the pinkette's intentions were and stopped in his tracks.

'Why do I matter so much to you, Sakura?' The Uchiha wondered to himself as he turned around to see Sakura walking slowly behind with her eyes focused on the ground. He turned around and waited until she got closer, still not focusing on what was in front of her, and thanks to that, she bumped right into Sasuke. He could have avoided that, but let it happen anyway. Sakura had to look up to have her eyes meet his.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun, I was..."

"Hn", He said as he reached out his hand, being a gentlemen since he didn't want to grab her wrist by force, this was another way of making her choose whether to take his hand or leave it 'if she takes it, she's just another fan girl, if she leaves it...' He thought to himself. His face looked so innocent, like how it did when he was 7. When Sakura saw this, it made her heart flutter, yet at the same time she felt nervous but to his surprise she didn't take his hand.

"I'm okay Sasuke-kun", she said faking a smile. He just smirked thinking of what he thought of previously.

"It had to happen soon", Kakashi said from behind the wall of a restuarant.

"Don't walk behind me", Sasuke said

"Okay" Sakura replied as she made her way in front of Saskue.

'She's changed. She doesn't seem like the same twelve year old girl I left lying on that bench anymore.' Sasuke thought to himself, remembering the night he left.

* * *

It was a full moon, and the sky was the most beautiful thing.

"Thank you for everything, Sakura", Said a twelve year old Sasuke as he knocked Sakura out. And before she fell, he caught her and carried her bridal style to the bench beside them and walked away without looking back. 'Sakura, I was so caught up in my revenge that I didn't care about you, or Naruto's feelings.' He said in his mind.

* * *

"Let's eat here, Sasuke-kun", The pinkette pointed at a barbaque restuarant.

"Hn", he replied looking at the huge signboard.

"Hey, forehead!" Sakura turned around already expecting who to see.

"Pig?" Sasuke looked annoyed at the two girls, wondering if they were gonna fight over him in front of everybody.

"Hmph, now that Sasuke-kun is back, you wanna make everybody think he's yours", She said with her hands on her hips and nose up in the sky. "Ino, what are you saying?" Sakura asked confused.

"Oh, forehead don't pretend you don't know anything."

"Ino, have some respect, don't talk about Sasuke-kun like he's not here", Sakura said in a serious tone.

"Okay forehead, but he sometimes behaves like he's not here" Sasuke smirked at how Sakura got so over-protective about him.

"Okay see you Pig" Sakura said smiling.

"Okay forehead, Sasuke-kun" Ino returned the smile.

"Sasuke-kun" The pinkette said.

"Hn" He said as they both proceeded to walk into the restuarant. Sakura knew what to order for Sasuke, anything that had tomatoes.

After ordering their food, they both ate in silence. But the silence had to be broken sooner or later.

"Sasuke-kun, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Why do you like tomatoes?" Sakura giggled.

"When I was younger, my mother had always put tomatoes in everything I ate, she used to grow tomatoes in our backyard." Sakura felt something hurt in her chest hearing this which caused her to stop smiling.

"I-I'm sorry I asked", She said looking down at her plate of food.

"Hn" He replied, trying to look okay But as much as he didn't like it, memories of his mother hurt so much.

They continued to eat in silence. When they were done, Sakura was about to place some money on the table, when Sasuke lifted his hand signalling that he'd pay then he put his own money on the table.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun", Saukra said sliding her money back into her pocket.

The Uchiha got up and made his way to the door with Sakura trailing behind.

"So where to, now?"

"Test your strength against me, Sakura."

"Huh? You mean to fight you?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I'm not fighting you as an enemy, if that's what you are thinking, just training."

"Oh, okay, I know a good place..but I'm wearing a skirt could we go to my place quickly just so I can put on proper attire?"

"Aa" He replied.

They both made their way to Sakura's apartment.

"Kay, so you wait here", she said as she opened the door and went upstairs.

Sasuke waited, looking around, studying her house. Thinking to himself that they've been team mates for so long and he has never been to her apartment or seen her parents. The pinkette walked out of the door dressed in her ninja attire, the last time he'd seen her in that attire was long ago, when he was still with Orochimaru.

"Okay so let's go", She said.

"Aa" He replied.

The two walked out of the village on to a huge clearing in the forest.

"This is where I used to train with Tsunade-sama",

Sasuke looked around seeing the earth destroyed at some parts of the clearing.

"Okay, so we begin" Sakura said as she jumped back and took her stance pulling up her gloves. The Uchiha also took his stance.

The first and most obvious to attack was sakura. The girl hit the earth with one of her folded fists, causing the earth to crack and unbalanced it. Sasuke, activated his sharingan, way before, giving him the advantage to jump up into the air and not get caught in the damage. But Sakura, right after hitting the ground, jumped straight for him with her right arm already in position to give a mighty blow. Thanks to the sharingan, Sasuke already saw through that move, but realized that the girl was holding back.

"Sakura, don't hold back, I'm your opponent", Sakura nodded in understanding. But she didn't wanna rearrange her precious Sasuke's face.

'Pfft, yeah like I'm able to get that close' She thought, putting herself down. Sasuke jumped back onto the ground as the pinkette missed and hit the earth instead, but not creating much destruction due to her holding back. Now it was his turn, Sasuke, didn't have any intentions of hurting the girl, so instead he didn't pull out his sword or anything. He chose to use thai-jutsu. He jumped towards her as they came to a hand to hand combat, Sakura swung as the Uchiha countered it by putting his arm around hers and grabbing her other arm with his. And as flawless as always, this battle was the Uchiha's. Realizing how uncomfortably close they were, Sakura retreated as Sasuke let her arms loose.

"Good", Sasuke smirked.

"I want a rematch!" Sakura complained "Your sharingan gives you an advantage." She pointed at him with her eyes closed as she gave him a bratty look.

"Okay rematch, I won't use sharingan", Sasuke sighed 'I'm tired, I might as well let her win this one' He thought to himself. And their rematch began and ended as Sakura won.

"Told ya, Sasuke-kun!" She said, her arms folded and a victory smile on her face. "Hn", Uchiha said smirking on the inside, in real fact, Sasuke would have won, with or without the sharingan if he wanted to.

"Another round!" Sakura said, feeling all pumped.

This round didn't end as they thought it would, Sasuke, while trying to counter one of pinky's attacks accidently kicked her, a bit too hard on the stomach. Realizing what he had just done, his sharingan activated automatically knowing that the girl would fall and hurt herself badly. Sakura too, was kicked in an angle that no matter what move she did, she was going to fall and make a huge crater in the earth.

I wouldn't say suddenly but, Uchiha, as fast as lightning jumped down and caught her in time and landed safely on the ground. Phew, if her hadn't, there would have been a huge crater in the earth. He had one hand placed on the back of her head, the other under her knees and her back on his lap.

"Sakura, are you okay?" he asked with an expression that was like 'I didn't mean to do it', as he put her down as he moved her head closer to his biceps.

The girl inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"I'll be fine, S-Sasuke-kun", she replied, breathing deeply as she tried to escape his grip.

The Uchiha let her go, then turned his face away trying to change his expression back to emotionless. And in no time, the girl was back to normal. 'Hmph I've seen you do better in war, Sakura' Sasuke said in his head.

"Let's stop training for today", He said.

"O-Okay", the pinkette said as she got back up to her feet, "I'm sorry for what happened".

And she was the one to apologize? Well yeah, it's not like the Uchiha has ever said sorry to anybody, so what right?

Sasuke just ignored her as he got up and walked away with her trailing behind.

* * *

The sun was setting, and the stone faces of the Hokages glistened as the two walked through the town. Sakura was surprised that Sasuke had kept up with her away all day and didn't chase her away. Sasuke was the one leading the way throughout the village, the place was getting dark, stars had already begun to appear in the afternoon sky. Then suddenly the girl noticed where the Uchiha was heading - to his clan area where all the Uchiha's _used_ to live. Well, Pain did do a good job rearranging the village. The Uchiha compounds were un-recognizable. Sakura started thinking of the pain that Sasuke must have experienced. Even she couldn't relate.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun", The girl said muttered. Sasuke turned around confused. All he wanted to do was come see the remains of the area and go, there was nothing much he could do now.

"Hn?"

"I'm sorry you had to experience such a tragic experience at such a young age. I'm sorry your entire life was hell because of this, I'm sorry nobody could understand you except for Naruto, I'm sorry I thought I knew you and I'm sorry I'm a person who has such a perfect life that I can't relate to you", the girl said, tears already streaming down her face, "And if I could, I'd love to feel and experience all that pain inside of you".

"Sakura, why would you do that?" He asked walking closer to her.

"I've told you before and I can say it again, I Love You, Sasuke-kun", She said as she embraced him.

At that moment, everything was finally clear to Sasuke, she had hugged him many times before when they were younger, but this, this was something completely different. He was looking her in the eyes when she said those three words, and there was no mistaking, she meant it with all her heart she did. And she didn't have a reason to Love him. She Loved him because she loved him, and she never gave up on her feelings for him no matter what. That was the point he had been missing all his life. Her feelings for him were different from those of his fan girls. From a simple crush, it turned into Love. He embraced her back but had nothing to say at that moment, he wasn't the romantic type of guy, nor had he ever thought of falling in Love.

The two stood there for a while, until Sakura loosened her grip of him.

"Forgive me Sakura, I'm not sure of how I feel", He said as he wiped her tears away.

"It's okay Sasuke-kun, you can't really force yourself to Love somebody", And with those words, everything in her view went black. Sasuke had knocked her out.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE : Okay...Soo, that was the second chapter. Please review and tell me how it went :p Sorry about making Sasuke seem so.. Ehem, heartless.**


	3. Chapter 3

Knock! Knock! Knock!  
"Hmm, yeah" Sakura replied to a knock on her bedroom window, still half asleep.  
Knock! Knock! Knock!  
"Wha..", She said dozing off again.  
Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!  
"WHAT?! WHAT IS IT? WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY-", She paused in her yelling, realizing who was knocking on her window,"Naruto?"  
She said as she ran to her window and slid it open.  
"Good Morning Sakura-chan!" The boy standing on the edge of her window greeted.  
"Good Morning, Naruto", The girl returned the greeting, looking a little confused. She looked around for the Uchiha and there he was, standing on the roof top of another building, facing away.  
"We're going to see old man Tazuna!" Naruto said happily.  
"Oh right! I was supposed to come dammit!" The girl said as she jumped out of bed, "Excuse me", she said as she slid the window close and shut the curtains.

* * *

"Sasuke!" The loudmouth called. Sasuke just turned around and looked at him.  
"Say Teme, what were you and Sakura-chan doing yesterday", he asked in a cheeky tone as he jumped to the building Sasuke was on.  
Sasuke gave him a blank stare.  
"Okay, so something did happen", he said as he leaned closer to Sasuke's face with a huge grin. The Uchiha just gave him an annoyed look in return. The blonde kept inspecting his face for any clues to what happened the previous day.  
"Ahah! Now I know", he said as he folded his arms, closed his eyes and grinned.  
"NARUTO!" The boy heard Sakura yelling as she jumped across from her window. Her fists already folded.  
"S-Sakura-chan! I was ju-", poor Naruto just had to buy himself a knuckle sandwich for breakfast. He fell right in front of Sasuke's feet.  
"Do you know how loud you were?! I could hear you from all the way in my room!" The girl nagged.  
"Sakura-chan, I know something's going on between you and Teme", he teased in a whining tone only to get another punch from Sakura and a kick from Sasuke.  
"Let's get going", Sasuke said as he started walking off.  
"Teme! You don't even know where you're going", Naruto poked his tongue out.  
No matter how annoying Naruto could get, he was still Sasuke's best friend.  
And Sakura, well, she did things to Naruto that Sasuke sometimes felt like doing but didn't.  
"Naruto, stop being a jerk", Sakura said as she pulled him to his feet by the ears.  
"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! S-Sakura-chan, let go please!" Naruto pleaded. The girl grinned evily, then let go.  
"Okay so let's go!" Naruto said as he ran ahead of Sasuke and started jumping from building to building.  
Sasuke turned around, looked at Sakura and she nodded in understanding.  
'Right, don't walk behind him, got it' She said in her head, then jumped infront of Sasuke and followed Naruto.

* * *

After a long while of jumping from building to building, the three stopped at a familiar area. The place where Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi last saw Inari and Tazuna. All the big piles of logs there were gone, probably used already. There were a few men walking back and forth in that area.  
"Hi mister, um, have you seen an old bridge builder and a boy around the age of twelve", Naruto asked one of the men.  
"Well, there's many old men here", the man said with a doubtful look, "You have to be more specific Naruto".  
"Okay the old man isn't very old, he's big builted, his hair is grey, he usually wears a black shirt and the boy, has black hair that's spiky, and has a towel over his shoulder sometimes. They're always together", Naruto said really trying to explain to the stranger.  
"Oh yes! Well those two, they've been here for a while. I think they're rebuilding the red bridge."

'The...red bridge?' Naruto thought remembering the bridge, team 7 usually met up at.  
"Okay thankyou mister!" Naruto said as he ran ahead.  
"No problem! Anytime, Naruto!"  
The pinkette and the Uchiha bowed to the stranger, then turned around and started running after Naruto.  
The three ran with Naruto leading the way. Then at last they were at the bridge.  
"Hey gramps! Inari!", Naruto called out to them.  
"Huh grandpa, it's Naruto! Hey Naruto!" Inari replied.  
"Oh Naruto! Hello!" Tazuna then dropped his hammer and turned around to see the three.  
Sakura waved from where she was and Sasuke just looked at them.  
"I brought Sasuke!" Naruto announced.  
"My, my that's Sasuke, wow, you sure have changed from the last time I saw you", The old man said, "so, is it you and Sakura or Naruto and Sakura", he asked.  
"Nope, I have my own girlfriend. You see, this two are so crazy about each other that they go as far as beating me up and kicking me, when I mention something about them" Naruto grinned without realizing that Sakura was already fuming, "they both tried to deny it but you can alre-"  
I don't know how his head doesn't break from all the beatings he gets.  
"Shut up! You idiot!" Sakura yelled.  
"I'm sorry sir, Naruto is really annoying", Sakura said.  
Inari, laughed at all the drama and Sasuke just looked annoyed, noticing the younger boy, he sure had grown.  
"You see grandpa, they wouldn't be hitting me if they didn't have something to hide", Naruto teased as he took cover.  
"Heheh, you kids these days will make me live longer", He said chuckled at the three, "okay boys, so what was the fight about?"  
'The fight?' Sasuke questioned confused in his head.  
"Oh you see..." As Naruto was making up a story about their 'little fight' he told Tazuna about, Sasuke was in his own head.  
'So this two made up stories about me to cover up for what I've done, Thankyou, Naruto', He said in his head as he smirked.  
"Then I went and had a talk with him and we made up so he came back", that was all Sasuke heard.  
"Oh, I'm glad to know he came back", the old man said as he smiled at Sasuke.  
"Okay, so Good bye gramps! Bye Inari!" Naruto said as he shook their hands.  
Sakura and Sasuke also shook their hands.  
"Good Bye Naruto!" Inari and Tazuna replied.  
"Good bye", Sakura said.  
"Bye", Sasuke said.  
"Good Bye Sakura and Sasuke!" Inari called out.  
"Good bye kids", Tazuna said after.

* * *

The three were walking in town when Naruto remembered something.

"Hey guys, could we go see granny Tsunade", He asked the two.  
"Naruto, we've seen enough people today", Sakura said.  
"No, I mean about her birthday, there's going to be a celebration. And I heard they'll be launching fireworks, I just want to know the date so I could ask Hinata out", the adorable teen said.  
"Oh right, that's right, I think I'm needed there to supervise" Sakura said.  
"I'll go home", Sasuke, said as he started walking off.  
"No Teme, you come with us!" Naruto complained causing the Uchiha to stop.  
"Naruto, if he doesn't want to, it's his choice", Sakura argued. 'But seriously Sasuke-kun, don't distance yourself from us again'. She said in her head.  
"Hn, let's go", Sasuke said as he received a relieved look from Sakura and a proud face from Naruto.

* * *

The three waited outside the Hokage's office for a while.  
"Let them in", they heard Tsunade's voice through the door.  
The door was opened by Shizune.  
"Okay you three, in!" She ordered. The three quickly walked inside.  
"Naruto, Sakura, Uchiha", she said looking at the three, "before you say anything, I want to talk to you about jumping on people's rooftops".  
"Eh? Granny, those are little things! I cam-"  
"I said, before you say anything", he boy got cut off by Tsunade, Naruto gulped at the tone of her voice, "You three are not children anymore, and I received three complaints about you three jumping on rooftops. There are walkways, walkways are places built to walk, I'm sure you three are old enough to start using your heads", she scolded them, "Understand?!"  
"Hai!" The three said in unison.  
"Okay so what brings you here?"  
"I just came to find out when the fireworks are going to happen", he realized what he had said then added on, "I mean your birthday!"  
"In 3 days time, have you even been looking at the posters, and why do you want to know?" Naruto started blushing, "hmm?"  
"I want to ask Hinata to see the fireworks", He replied looking away. Tsunade looked surprised.  
"Oh how nice of you!" She smiled, "and the two of you? What brings you here?"  
"Am..I needed around for supervising or anything?" Sakura asked.  
"No, I said take a break, do you understand what that meant?" Tsunade asked.  
"Yeah but, I mean-"  
"Good, and Uchiha?"  
"Naruto asked him to tag along"  
"Okay, you three are dismissed". She said as the three turned around and walked out.  
The three walked out of the office, then out of the Hokage's tower and out of the gates.  
"Okay guys, I'm going to look for Hinata!" Naruto said.  
"I'm going home", Sasuke said.  
"Yeah I guess I'll also go home", Sakura said as the three went their own ways.

* * *

Sasuke gave a sigh of relief. He went to his apartment, pulled out his key and opened the door. The boy made his way to his room, grabbed some clothes then made his way to the bathroom to take a nice, long bath. After bathing, he changed into a pair of black shorts and went to lie down on his bed.

'Brother, it's another day in the village you died protecting. I finally understand why you did that and I don't blame it on you', he said in his head as if he were talking to Itachi, 'there's this annoying girl that has had feelings for me since we were twelve, she still does..I don't feel the same way about her and also I don't want to hurt her, she is one of those people who are precious to me'.  
'It is almost impossible to feel the same way towards her. I never grew up like other guys who were free. Other boys who learnt to fall in love. I spent all of my childhood thinking about revenge...brother..' He thought as he went to sleep.

* * *

Sakura walked into her apartment, into her room, picked up her towel and went straight to the bathroom. After she took a bath, she put on a top that was over-sized and a very short pair of shorts as she climbed into bed.

* * *

"Hinata-sama, we have a visitor here for you", One of the male Hyuga's said.  
"N-Naruto-kun, what brings you here?", Hinata asked.  
"Uh..well umm..I just came to ask you if you wanted to...I came to ask you to go to the firework display for granny Tsunade's birthday", Naruto said smiling nervously.  
"I-I'd Love to, Naruto-kun", she said with a hint of happiness in her voice.  
"I'll come by to pick you up?"  
"Okay."  
'This is just like 4 years ago', Hinata thought to herself as she looked up into the sky, 'except this time I'm actually going with Naruto-kun'.  
"And what about Sasuke-kun and Sakura?"  
"They'll fix things up...hopefully"  
"You don't want to help out?"  
"I do, but Teme is hard to read. It's like you can't even guess what's going on in his head"  
"Oh..I understand, Naruto-kun", Hinata smiled at him,

"Has he apologized to her for trying to kill her yet?"  
"No, you know how he is"  
"I see", Hinata said looking sad all of a sudden.  
"Huh? What's wrong Hinata?" Naruto asked thinking he said something wrong.  
"Nothing, Naruto-kun, It's just that... I was trying to think of how I'd feel if you tried to kill me and didn't care"  
"Oh, you're putting yourself in Sakura's shoes"  
"Yes, and even after all he's said and done, she still loves him. I can't imagine how someone could be so indulgent. It hurts too much to imagine"  
"They'll be fine Hinata", Naruto gave her a reassuring smile as he put his arm around her. Hinata looked him in the eyes and smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Okay, I believe you Naruto-kun", she said as they both sat there.

* * *

"I will always Love You", Itachi Uchiha said as his reanimated body made of paper slowly segregated.  
"Brother! Please I just want to talk to you one more time. Brother!" Sasuke woke up to his own whining.  
It was the same dream he'd had for a while now. The boy sat up and looked straight. Breathing heavily. No matter what he had been through, he still and always never stopped missing his older brother. 'Just like you said brother...it wouldn't be this way if you had just told me the truth', Sasuke said in his head. He always had conversations with Itachi in his head; obviously he did all of the talking. He got tired of sitting and staring at the walls even though it was noon, so he decided to go take a walk. He went to his drawer and pulled out a black shirt that had the Uchiha crest on the back, and put it on, then made his way out.  
Walking through the village was the same, he was just about to jump on to the the roof tops when he remembered what Tsunade had said. It was annoying to walk, especially when all the females would stare at him, just disgusted him to no end.  
So the only solution was to keep his face to the ground so he wouldn't get disgusted. The boy walked for a while then came to a stop, he turned his attention to the stone faces of the hokages. He made his way to the stone faces then started running up until he got to the top. He stood at the top and looked over the village. Some homes had their lights already on, some didn't. People were walking everywhere, he made his way to a good spot where he could sit, this day was just tiring.  
"Teme!" Naruto yelled jumping up from the front of the stone faces, only to be given an annoyed look from Sasuke, "what are you doing here?"  
"Nothing", Sasuke replied looking into the blue.  
"Why don't you come join us for a barbeque?"  
"Hn"  
"Okay, the barbeque starts in about 10 minutes let's go!" And with that, the two left.

* * *

Sakura woke up rubbing her eyes. She sat up straight in bed, her eyes moved to the window as she caught the last bit of the sun setting. She looked around the outside and saw the village as she smiled to herself.  
She slipped on her normal outfit and walked out of her room.  
"Sakura! Is that you? Are you awake?" The voice of her mother rang up the stairs.  
"Yes mom!" She answered. 'Are you awake? What kind of question is that?' She asked herself in her head scrunching up her face.  
"Dinner's ready!"  
"Oh great!" Her father said out of nowhere.  
"Okay thanks mom!" She said as she was at the bottom of the stairs making her way to the dinner table. The girl went and sat as her mother set out the plates.  
"I didn't want to put stress on you since you've been working very hard at the hospital", her mother reasoned for how nice she had been.  
"Thank you", was all Sakura managed to say.

After eating Sakura decided to go for a walk. It was late and dark but in Konoha, it was always safe no matter what the time. She looked up into the sky and the sight she saw was the most beautiful thing.

Walking through the village she saw many people around, children and their parents, couples, kids hanging out and normal things you would find in Konoha.

"Sasuke-kun", she mumbled to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again guys, I apologize for my lateness 8( I was caught up with my school work and all *sheepish look*..Hope y'all understand. :) Here's chapter 4.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.**

Sasuke woke up feeling a headache. He sat up holding his head, he looked at himself, he was shirtless, in the same black shorts he wore the previous day.

'What happened last night' he wondered trying to remember what he had done and how he got home.

* * *

"He'll be talking right about now!", Naruto said grinning.

"What the hell do you mean dobe?" Sasuke asked confused. He felt his head spinning, he was losing his cool as he looked at the glass of weird tasting 'apple juice' Naruto kept serving him. Something was fishy in here, it was like they were all waiting for him to do something.

"Well actually Sasuke, we planned this barbeque for you if you know what I mean", Kiba laughed.

"Why?" There goes Shino, "because, you are hard to understand. No matter how much we talk to you, our questions are never answered fully or properly, so every glass of 'apple juice' you took, Naruto put more sake in hoping you will get drunk and talk."

"You tricky bastards! I'm going home! I don't need any of this!" Sasuke yelled as he stood up. He obviously lost consciousness already

"Come on teme, just sit and let's talk", Naruto grinned pulling him back down.

"What's in it for me? You people will just intoxicate me more!" Sasuke yelled.

"I never knew people did such things to their own friends, is it some other way of bonding?" Sai wondered out loud.

"You!" Sasuke pointed crookedly at Sai, "what are you supposed to be? My replacement? That's an insult! I mean look at you, you're always smiling and you look so lost half of the time"

"No, I'm not a homo, that was a mission assigned to me and yes it was insulting, especially when people thought I was the replacement of some dick-less guy", Sai smiled.

"Did this guy just call me dick-less?!" Sasuke started getting loud, "why I'll-"

"Okay! We should all calm down now", Naruto interrupted grinning nervously.

"Naruto, I don't think it was a good idea to do this to Sasuke", Shikamaru chuckled, "though I have to admit it's hilarious."

"Mmm, everybody should stop arguing and try out some of this pork!" Choji said, in love with all the food.

"Yeah! Let's eat!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

* * *

"Fuck", Sasuke hissed through gritted teeth remembering how stupid he behaved the previous night.

* * *

"So now you can tell me what you and Sakura-chan did yesterday", Naruto grinned.

"Sakura yes where is she?" Sasuke said, getting everybody's attention, "you know what? She's better than all the other girls I've met in my life."

All the guys burst out laughing at that statement.

"Oh is Sasuke for real? I do not regret getting him drunk", Kiba laughed.

"Teme likes Sakura-chan", Naruto teased.

"People say the most unusual things when they're drunk", Sai smiled.

"Did I say something wrong?" Sasuke asked seriously, still drunk.

* * *

"Fuck it", he cursed still sitting on his bed as he put both hands on his face.

* * *

"So are you planning on telling me what you guys did yesterday?" Naruto asked still curious.

"Not much me and her walked around through the town, we had breakfast or was it lunch who knows...then what was it...we went training, she's good..hmm..something happened..oh yes she said some stuff and she hugged me..then I knocked her out and took her home..I had to use sharingan on her parents so they didn't get in the way..yeah that's all", there was a long silence, everybody was staring at Sasuke.

"Did Sasuke just..", Lee trailed off.

* * *

"Curse them", he said with anger and annoyance.

* * *

"You should ask her to the firework display", Shikamaru smirked.

"Hey! Since when did you become an idiot?" Naruto grinned pointing at him.

"Shikamaru, you are dating that Ino, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Eh, no actually, it's-"

"Temari! Haha! I knew it!" Naruto cut in grinning.

"It's not like that", Shikamaru said.

"I'm the one dating Ino!" Kiba yelled only to get a confused look from Choji.

"She cheated me.." Choji looked sad.

"Cheated?" Kiba asked.

"She cheated us, she is also dating me", Choji said.

"What the hell?!"

"Hahaa! At least my sweet little Hinata-chan doesn't cheat", Naruto teased.

"Shut up Naruto!" Kiba yelled, "you're not helping here!"

"Hey Teme! Sakura hangs around Ino a lot, you better be careful."

"It's true, guys like Sasuke wouldn't take cheaters lightly", Shino added.

"Sakura-chan is a good girl! I am one hundred and ten percent sure! She wouldn't cheat!" Lee said.

"Lee's right", Shikamaru supported.

"I know, I was just kidding", Naruto giggled, "Sakura-chan is too much of a good girl to cheat."

"You people make me sick. I'm going home", Sasuke said, getting up from his seat.

"Trust me you wouldn't be able to find your own apartment", Naruto joked.

* * *

"Tsk those bastards", Sasuke muttered angrily as he made his way to sit in the living room on his couch. Today was not a day for him to go outside. After a while of thinking and getting pissed off he heard two soft knocks on his door. It was probably the idiot blonde coming to tease him he thought so he didn't bother answering.

_Knock knock._

Okay so it wasn't the dobe. Whatever he wasn't answering to anybody.

"Sasuke-kun, are you there?" His whole body tensed up when he heard that voice, of all people that could have been at his front door that very day, it had to be her. He thought not answering would have her go away but smart girl tried the door knob which Naruto left unlocked last night when he came to bring him home. He heard the door creak open, there was no escaping, all he did was close his eyes and take a deep breath as she walked in.

"Oh my! I'm sorry!" Sakura blushed at the shirtless Sasuke as she slightly jumped back.

"Sakura, why are you here?" He asked ignoring the fact that he was sitting shirtless in front of a blushing Sakura.

* * *

Sakura was in the supermarket buying vegetables when she saw her blonde teammate running towards her.

"Sakura-chan! You have to come with me quick, I'll explain to you on the way", he panted as he grabbed her by the wrist.

"Woahkay", she said dropping her shopping basket as she was pulled by the wrist by a running Naruto. He ran out of the supermarket then onto the footpath.

"What is it?" She asked running behind him.

"Sasuke, he's very sick you need to see him quick, he's in his apartment, he can't even come out", Naruto said very worried.

"This better not be another one of your pranks Naruto, I will beat you to a pulp if this is some kind of joke", luckily she was behind him that she didn't notice him gulp.

"Eh, no not at all, Sasuke is really sick, you have to see him"

"Okay we have to go to my house first, I'll have to get some equipment"

"Okay", the two made their way to Sakura's apartment.

"You wait out here, I'll be back", she said as she ran up into her apartment. When she returned, he was gone.

* * *

"Naruto said that?" Sasuke asked with an annoyed expression.

"Yeah", Sakura replied.

"Why did you come here even after he just ran off without any notice?"

"I just came to make sure...you were okay" She mumbled, there was a long silence, Sasuke had his eyes closed as if he was in deep thought.

"I guess I'll be going, bye", Sakura broke the silence as she made her way to the door.

"Sakura"

"Yeah?"

"Thankyou for coming."

"No problem." She said, her heart feeling a bit lighter as she walked out and closed the door behind her. 'Sasuke-kun has changed' she thought smiling.

Sasuke gave out a sigh when she walked out but something in his chest hurt for some reason when she walked out.

"Tch", he turned his entire body and buried his face in the couch. Weird, he wondered why he just did that.

* * *

"And that's my plan!" Naruto said, feeling all proud of himself.

"Naruto-kun, don't you think that was a bit mean?" Hinata asked.

"Sasuke wouldn't take it that badly, although Sakura-chan will kill me", he said almost crying for his life which made Hinata giggle.

"You should avoid coming in contact with her, she is capable of many things"

"I know, Hinata-chan, I hope she doesn't beat me with the amount of strength she used in war"

"Hehe, Sakura-chan only does these things because she Loves Sasuke-kun"

"Yeah, I wish Sasuke would see that"

"Let's just hope he has a change in heart and let's her in"

"Hope, okay", Naruto gave her a bright smile. Hinata blushed then smiled back at him.

"Hinata-chan, you look so beautiful when you smile, and at all times"

"T-Thank you Naruto-kun", Hinata blushed.

* * *

Sasuke got up from the couch, then went to take a bath, after taking a bath, he went to his room and fell asleep. When he woke up, it was noon, he felt hungry, he went checked the cupboards there was no food. No, he was going to do what he didn't want to do today, leave his apartment. Oh well it was dark, nobody would see him right? He picked up his wallet and headed out. He was walking to the supermarket when he saw those two annoying girls. Sakura and Ino, why were they everywhere in the village? They both were looking at some shoes.

"Sakura you have to see this ones!" Ino said excitedly.

"Where? Oh gosh they are fabulous", Sakura squeeled. They were so loud in that area, almost everybody could hear them.

"So which ones are you getting?" Ino asked her, "I'm getting the blue ones.

"Well actually, I'm not getting any of them"

"What? Girl you are out of your mind", Ino said as she pulled Sakura aside. They got more silent. Though Sasuke could hear them.

"Why don't you wanna get any of them?"

"Well, I'm not really going to dress up for the celebration, I don't have a date"

"Okay, okay, is this about Sasuke? You have to forget about him and start having more fun, there are many guys out there. Come on I'll buy you those red heels and when we go for the celebration, hopefully you'll meet a fine guy"

"I don't know Ino, I just don't really like dressing up, thanks for the offer though, but I don't know"

"Come on Sakura! If you don't dress up for the Hokage's birthday, I'm not talking to you for a month!"

"Okay, okay I'll see about that"

"Yay!" There were many people around but they didn't mind the two and their conversation.

Though for some reason Sasuke stuck around and heard the entire conversation.

"That doesn't mean I'm coming for sure, Ino"

"Oh you're coming, you might find a date there, I'm sure there will be many hot guys there."

"Slut", Sasuke muttered in disgust listening to Ino. He was going to leave a while ago until he heard Ino mention his name.

"Pig", Sakura said as she used her pointer and middle finger pushed Ino's forehead like how Itachi used to do to Sasuke, he felt something hurt in his chest seeing that.

"Forehead", Ino said as she folded her arms and looked away.

"So which ones do you want for real?" Ino asked.

"I don't know.."

"Sakura Haruno! Forget about Sasuke and pick out a pair of shoes, you'll be meeting some more hotter guys at the celebration"

"Ino, if you have forgotten, I will remind you, I don't love Sasuke because of his physical appearance"

"Yeah well he may be strong and all, but whatever, there are other men out there that can make you happy instead of breaking your heart without even caring", if looks could kill, Ino would be dead.

"Not strength, not his physical appearance, there's a reason you're overlooking"

"Whatever it is, there is nothing to love about that thing apart from how hot he is, and his powers"

"Ugh forget it, you still don't get it, I know my reason for loving him", Sasuke listened quietly.

"You are still coming for the celebration, whether you like it or not, and you are getting a date"

"I'll see about that"

"Look at these two chicks, let's mess around with them, I'll take the pink haired", one among three boys walking past Sasuke said. Those words were beyond annoying they pissed Sasuke off for some unknown reason. He grabbed the one that talked from behind by the collar as he pulled him back.

"Repeat what you said" He said to the guy coldly. The two other guys didn't notice as they went ahead which didn't really worry Sasuke, since he knew what Sakura was capable of doing.

"Who the fuck are you?" The boy asked as he turned around and tried to swing at Sasuke. Sasuke effortlessly grabbed his fist and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying some metres away. This caught the attention of everybody in the entire area.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called out.

"You bastard! Fuck you!" The man cursed Sasuke as he got back up to his feet and charged for Sasuke.

Only to be kicked by Sakura causing him to break a building wall.

"Sasuke-kun, what happened?" She asked as Sasuke walked through the crowd and grabbed the two other boys.

"I heard them planning on bothering you and your friend", he replied holding the two tightly by their necks.

"Oh, really?" She asked walking closer to them. She grabbed one of the boys by the collar and threw him some metres away.

"You", she pointed at the other one, "carry him, piggy back, and run to your friend unless you want the same flight there." Poor boy piggy backed his other friend that Sakura kicked and ran to the one she threw.

Sasuke smirked at what had just happened.

"You go girl!" Ino cheered from the side. The rest of the villagers made comments about perverts these days and how disgusted they were those three boys.

That was enough drama for today, Sasuke continued walking to the supermarket.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Where are you going?" Ino called out, Sasuke ignored her and kept walking.

"Sasuke-kun wait up!" Sakura called, Sasuke stopped in his tracks and waited. The two girls ran after him then finally they arrived where he was.

"What do you want?" He glared at them.

"No need to be so mean, we just wanna keep you accompanied", Ino said.

"I don't need your company", it sounded almost as if he said that to Ino.

"Sasuke-kun, you don't have to be so mean", Sakura said looking sad causing Sasuke to sigh.

"I'm going to the supermarket", he said plainly.

"Can we tag along? We won't make you buy anything for us", Sakura asked.

"Hn", He sighed.

"Yay!" Ino squealed.

Sasuke didn't understand why he was mad at Ino that everything she did and said annoyed him to no end. Sasuke began walking ahead, with the two girls trailing behind him.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you going to buy in the supermarket?" Sakura asked.

"Food for the next five days", he replied.

"Geez, isn't that gonna be a lot of shopping", Ino complained.

"I didn't ask anybody to tag along", Sasuke hissed.

"Sasuke-kun", Sakura said trying to calm him down. The three walked into the supermarket. Sasuke grabbed a shopping basket and walked towards the vegetable section.

"Sakura you have got to see this", Ino giggled, "Sasuke's getting an unusually large amount of tomatoes, damn is he a creep." She didn't realize Sakura had walked to where Sasuke was standing.

"These ones aren't good", Sakura said as she took a bunch of tomatoes out of Sasuke's hands, "you see, when they're this colour, they're more likely to be rotten on the inside or to get rotten in a few days time. Those ones you got there are good"

"Hn"

"So both of them huh", Ino was getting bored. Sasuke walked away from the tomatoes and went to the greens section. Ino ran up to Sakura and nudged her.

"What else does he need", Ino asked. Sakura looked into Sasuke's shopping basket.

"Sasuke-kun, can we help you out in your shopping?" Sakura asked.

"Hn", he replied still picking out vegetables.

"Okay Ino, here's what he needs", Sakura took out a notebook and started writing down the shopping list. She tore the paper in half.

"Okay you get those, and I get these", Ino said as the two split up. In no time Sakura was back with a carton of milk, some food flavoring, 3 loafs of bread, butter, some instant cup ramen and a carton of eggs. She walked to where Sasuke was, almost dropping the grocery in her hands.

She gently put all of the items into the shopping basket. Sasuke turned around to look at her because of all the unnecessary tugging on his arm. Sakura quickly retreated and looked away whistling some made up tune.

"Umm, I could really use a little help here", Ino said holding a load of manufactured protein and some other items. Sakura ran to her aid, she took some of the stuff and the two walked to Sasuke. He took the items and put them in his basket.

"That's enough", he said making his way to the counter with the two girls behind.

After paying for the goods at the counter, Sasuke picked up all the shopping bags with both hands.

"Sasuke-kun, let us help", Sakura said as she pulled his arm which caught the attention of the cashier who just smiled.

"Yeah, stop behaving like you came alone", Ino added. Sasuke sighed then turned around as the two girls walked to him and literally pulled the bags out of his hands.

"Okay, let's go", Ino said as the three walked out of the supermarket.

"Sakura, we'll get those shoes tomorrow", Ino said in a cheeky tone.

"Mmhmm", she replied unsure of what she had just agreed to.

"Good and you're going to come to the celebration, right?"

"Ino, I said we'll see, don't think you can take advantage of me"

Their conversation was annoying Sasuke and he didn't know why. Was it because he didn't like listening to girl talk, it couldn't be, they weren't talking about boys or anything off, or were they talking too much or what was it?

"Yes, and we'll be meeting people", Ino stressed the last two words. Sasuke just wanted to be home at that moment...for some reason.

"Yeah I'll see about that", Sakura replied feeling uneasy, that topic ruined her mood to talk, she might as well shut up for the rest of the night.

"So Sasuke, what do you plan on doing with your life?" Ino asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked coldly.

"Oh you know, for the firework display on the fifth's birthday", she replied. Ino really enjoyed attacking him with questions.

"Staying at home"

"Wow, you really should be more out going, what will you do at home?"

"What I do and how I choose to live my life is not of your concern"

"Okay whatever", she said flipping her hair, "Sakura and I are going to where the celebration takes place."

Sasuke didn't bother to reply, not that he had anything to say either. The three walked until they reached Sasuke's apartment. Sasuke took out his key and opened the door as the girls made their way in after him.

"Leave the bags on the table", it sounded more like an order. The girls left the bags on his table then walked out as he followed behind.

"Okay, bye", Ino said.

"Good night and good bye Sasuke-kun", Sakura said. Sasuke looked at the two girls then shut the door in their faces they heard the door lock.

"What a jerk!" Ino yelled, hoping Sasuke would hear, which he did but didn't mind.

"What a slut", he mumbled to himself.

"That's Sasuke-kun for ya, Get used to it", he heard Sakura's voice through his door.

"Hmph, who would get used to that piece of-"

"Owkaay, that's enough for today", Ino got cut off by Sakura pulling her arm, "let's get going".

"Remind me to never follow this guy for shopping or anything", she said as their voices faded when they walked away.

"I didn't ask you to, bitch", Sasuke hissed.

As he walked into his room he remembered Ino's words.

"Yes, and we'll be meeting people"

Those words infuriated him for some reason that he punched his room wall.

'Fuck, what's wrong with me?' He wondered. Sasuke went back into his kitchen and unpacked the shopping bags. He was too lazy to cook that he just ate the cup ramen.


	5. Chapter 5

Knock! Knock!

He just had enough visitors and had seen enough people today, it was getting dark and all he wanted was to be alone. Was that too much to ask for?

"Teme!" He knew that voice well, there was only one person who referred to him as that and he was not going to answer.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Oi teme! I know you're in there!" He heard the door knob being rapidly turned.

"What do you want?" He asked annoyed.

"I want to talk!" Sasuke didn't reply, he just went to his room, shut the door and got into bed.

Knock! Knock!

He just had enough visitors and had seen enough people today, it was getting dark and all he wanted was to be alone. Was that too much to ask for?

"Teme!" He knew that voice well, there was only one person who referred to him as that and he was not going to answer.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Oi teme! I know you're in there!" He heard the door knob being rapidly turned.

"What do you want?" He asked annoyed.

"I want to talk!" Sasuke didn't reply, he just went to his room, shut the door and got into bed.

He layed down ignoring all the faint knocks on his front door.

"You're ashamed because I know you like Sakura-chan", he had enough of these annoying accusations, he flipped over and buried his face in the pillow. The knocking and banging on his front door didn't stop, but he just closed his eyes and ignored the world.

"Be a man and get in touch with your feelings", Naruto on the other hand just wouldn't stop with the teasing. It went on for minutes then suddenly it all went quiet which made Sasuke suspicious. He got off his bed and walked out to his living room. He looked around, there was nobody.

Then he went to his front door and opened it to find Naruto sitting on the footpath.

"What do you want dobe?" He asked.

"I just want to talk teme", Naruto turned around scowling.

"Talk about how you got me drunk the other night?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"Oh you would have found it hilarious if it wasn't you..so let me in and we can talk", Naruto grinned as Sasuke slammed the door in his face. Sasuke sighed at the pest sitting in front of his house.

"Come in", he said calmly as he opened the door.

Naruto didn't waste any time sitting around, he ran straight into Sasuke's apartment and jumped on the couch as he stretched sinking in to the cushion. Sasuke stood with his face to the door.

"Nice place you have here", Naruto said. Sasuke made his way to sit opposite Naruto.

"You better not talk about Sakura", Sasuke said looking coldly at Naruto.

"No, no it's not that, I just came to see if you were going to the fireworks", Naruto grinned.

"What's there for me?"

"Nothing, you know just hang out with us guys"

"Irrelevant"

"Yeah and well, all the guys and ladies have dates, except for you and Sakura", Sasuke glared at him, "come on, you know you want to. Besides Sakura would say yes anyways."

"She can go alone, I'm not coming", Sasuke smirked.

"What will you do locking yourself up in here?" Naruto asked, "stare at the walls and talk to yourself?"

Sasuke went silent, he couldn't think of anything to say.

"You don't know it but you like Sakura-chan", Naruto teased. Sasuke was going to soon lose his mind, "you implied it yourself when you were drunk."

"I don't", Sasuke paused, he thought to himself, was he really going to talk to Naruto about such topics.

"You don't what?" Naruto questioned getting interested.

Sasuke went silent as he looked out the window.

"What is it Sasuke?"

"..."

"Sasuke, you know, you and I, we are like brothers, so if you have something on your mind say it. I more than anybody can understand you and why you behave the way you do." Naruto now sounded really serious. Like he wanted to really connect with Sasuke and hear him out.

"I don't...know how I feel.." Sasuke now looked away feeling embarassed that he was actually opening up to somebody. Naruto on the other hand was really interested that he didn't want to blow his chance by teasing.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I have been experiencing feelings that I don't understand", Sasuke said.

"Okay, explain what you're saying", Naruto now sounded like a doctor giving Sasuke a diagnostic test.

"I got angry earlier today when I saw that blonde slut forcing Sakura to pick shoes and go to the firework display", Sasuke said feeling annoyed again for some unknown reason.

"Blonde slu- whaa? You're talking about Ino. Anyway, why are you mad at Ino? Did she get Sakura-chan a date or something?", Naruto asked.

"No, she doesn't have a date, I don't know why I was angry", Sasuke said, ignoring the fact that he called Ino a slut, "here I'll show you". Sasuke activated his sharingan and looked straight into Naruto's eyes. Sasuke showed him everything that happened earlier that evening.

"Okay, I got it..", Naruto grinned. Sasuke shot him a questioning look.

"I'm not joking teme, it's true, you were angry because you didn't like the feelings you were feeling and also, you were mad at Ino because she wanted to put Sakura up with some random guy, and you were infuriated with those guys because they were trying to bother Sakura. You knew Sakura was able to-"

"Enough! I do not have feelings for her", Sasuke exclaimed.

"Keep denying it, it'll do you real good", Naruto teased, "I'll be gone now, you think about what I said." Naruto said making his way to the door.

"Bye teme!" He said as he shut the door and ran off.

Sasuke felt wrong, he felt troubled, he needed to take it out on something. There was no way he was falling for her, no way. No he wasn't going to think, he wasn't going to think about anything. He looked angrily out of the window.

"Tch, what does the dobe know", he muttered. He got up from the couch and walked into his room. He walked to his bed then lied down as he closed his eyes, then soon he fell asleep.

"Because in order to get out of the village, you have to take this road", the pain and hurt in her voice echoed through his head.

"I love you with all my heart! If you were to stay, there'd be no regrets"

"You really are, annoying"

He had his hands in his pocket as he appeared behind the twelve year old girl, "Sakura, thank you for everything", he caught her right before she fell and carried her to the bench where he first called her annoying, he put her down as he kneeled down beside her and took her hand in his,

"Thank you for being the only one who came. But this is the path I chose, and it may be a while until I see you again...or we may not see each other at all..I chose darkness.." he said as he let go of her hand and walked away. After three years they met again.

"Sakura", she turned to see him standing above her and their new teammate.


End file.
